Doctor Doctor
by wabbit sox
Summary: Dr. Harry Potter is a legend in the medical world: young, brilliant, and haunted by the mystery of his parent's murder. But when he takes a fellowship under the infamous Dr. Draco Malfoy will they solve this mystery or be destroyed by it? AU, slash.
1. Chapter 1

"So is it wrong? Is it wrong to believe?"

The blonde was mildly surprised to hear a voice emerge from his companions pale lips. He took a long drag from his cigarette, reveling in the smoke that filled his lungs and clouded his mind. He exhaled and puffed smoke into the air, his mind became clear and sharp again. And so he took another breath of ash and smoke. Doctor Malfoy couldn't help but smirk, here he was, standing on the roof of the hospital when—not two floors below—there were at least a dozen people dying of an unknown disease. "It's never wrong to believe." Malfoy said quietly.

The younger doctor beside him grinned wryly, "Really?"

"Well, I mean there are stupid things to believe in. For example, believing that if you jump off this roof, you'll walk away fine? That's stupid."

"So what about heaven?" He asked, running a hand through his dark curls. He coughed loudly.

"What about it?" Malfoy asked, exhaling another puff of smoke and feeling his mind go painfully lucid. This time he didn't take another drag.

"Do you believe in it?"

The blonde shrugged, "No."

"It's a comforting thought though, isn't it?" Dr. Potter said beside him, repressing another cough. He looked skywards and let his dark curls fall back, exposing a face that, with a little mascara and blush, could've been feminine. Malfoy had a very uncharacteristic urge to run his fingers through those curls. "It's nice to think that if we fuck up this life, we've got another chance."

"Heaven's an illusion, designed to make idiots like you think that if they're really, really good then maybe they can make everything perfect." Malfoy said, voice warm with irritation.

"Even so, I want it, I want it to be real." Potter whispered.

Malfoy took another breath of smoke and said, "Give it up, because it's not."

"It's funny," Potter laughed, the pure joy in the sound make Malfoy's blonde head jerk around to watch the smaller man with inquisitory eyes. "The past six months, have been the closest I've ever been to heaven."

"You've been working with me the last six months," Malfoy growled.

Dr. Potter grinned at him, "Yeah, and it's been the best six months of my life."

"Working with me?" Malfoy asked again, feeling confused and the feeling irritated him to no end.

"You know, you aren't as bad as you like to think you are."

The blonde snorted in disbelief.

"I know it sounds kinda cheesy, but I found something in you." Potter said quietly. Suddenly he started to cough violently. Malfoy watched as his shoulders shook—watched as they kept shaking, even after the coughs subsided. "You brought me closer to heaven."

"And you've always been looking for heaven, huh?"

"I've always hoped it would answer some questions I've always had." Potter said, he wrapped his arms around his torso to try and stop his shoulders from shaking, but they continued to tremble. In fact his whole body had started trembling.

Malfoy's breath hitched. Tremors were a symptom. "Harry?" He asked quietly, moving a little closer to him.

Harry grinned at him, "Can you be my heaven?" He asked.

"You aren't making sense…" Malfoy whispered.

"Love doesn't need to," Harry said softly. He stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around Malfoy's neck and kissed him, a soft press of lips upon lips. The blonde was immobilized for just a heartbeat. And then Harry pulled back and looked at him. His emerald eyes were laughing, whispering secrets that only lovers told one another and dancing with mirth and—love.

Suddenly there was blood on Malfoy's lab coat and Harry was tumbling unconscious to the floor. For a second the blonde wasn't sure where the blood came from, then he noticed Harry hacking up blood, the red liquid coated his lips like lipstick.

"Shit!" Malfoy cursed, kneeling down beside Harry, "Harry!" He yelled, checking for a pulse.

He found one, sluggish but steady.

And then Harry's body started to seize and tremble uncontrollably. Malfoy quickly gathered Harry in his arms and held his head tightly so he wouldn't bang it on the ground. "Harry!" he shouted again. As he held the seizing doctor, Draco knew no matter how many times he screamed that name, Harry wouldn't magically wake up.

But he screamed it again, just for good measure.

A/N: oooohhh exciting right? So please do review and tell me whatcha think, next chapter will start from the beginning of the story and explain exactly how Draco and Harry ended up as Doctors. Also please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, my grammar sucks…..a lot. ahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dr. Harry Potter is a legend in the medical world: young, brilliant, and haunted by the mystery of his parent's murder. But when he takes a fellowship under the infamous Dr. Draco Malfoy will they solve this mystery or be destroyed by it?

Warnings: So first off this fic is very AU, secondly it's got slash….okay well that was obvious from the first chapter. Anywho, that's about it, per usual there is some cursing and some adult situations so if that doesn't tickle your pickle then go eat some potato salad instead.

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue. Also I have never actually been to the Thomas Jefferson university hospital; I'm just using it for my own creepy purposes.

Harry James Potter was a legend at the tender age of twenty three. Every doctor who was currently looking for fellowship applicants had their eye on Potter, hell almost every doctor knew who Harry Potter was.

His parents had been legends in the medical world. His mother, Dr. Lily Evans was known as one of the best Neurosurgeons in the country and his father, Dr. James Potter was immunologist who'd made fantastic achievements in his field. What sealed their reputation was their mysterious death at the hands of an unknown disease. For years after their deaths, colleges and friends worked to try and find what had killed the illustrious Potters. They had no luck and five years after their death—everyone gave up, the case was closed. All that was left of them was their son, Harry.

From a young age, everyone expected Harry to go into medicine just like his parents. And Harry did. At the age of thirteen, Harry buckled down and quietly agreed to become a doctor.

Ten years later he was walking into the Thomas Jefferson University Hospital in Philadelphia for a fellowship interview. He had applied for the fellowship two weeks ago and had been called immediately by the Dean of Medicine to schedule an interview. Harry grinned, everyone wanted him.

Following the signs on the walls he quickly found his way to the newest department in the hospital, the Department of Diagnostic Medicine. The head of this department was the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked up at a heavy, wooden door marked, Diagnostic Medicine. He knocked on it first and then opened it. The far wall was practically a window, and set against it was a desk and sitting behind the desk was a blonde doctor who was typing something on a laptop.

"Dr. Malfoy?" Harry asked from the door.

The blonde looked up, and seemingly unimpressed dropped his eyes back to the laptop. "Residency orientation is three doors down."

Harry frowned, well he did look unprofessional. He was wearing jeans and a black tank top with a white button down shirt haphazardly tossed over it…definitely not professional. He ran a hand through his curly hair, which was in desperate need of a haircut, and smiled politely. "Actually I'm Harry Potter, I'm here for the fellowship."

Malfoy just said, "That's nice but I'm not interested."

That actually took Harry by surprise, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Yeah and I don't like jam on my toast—are we having a state useless facts competition? Go get a fellowship somewhere else, I don't want you."

Harry's smile faltered, he counted to three before walking towards the desk with a new smile plastered on. "Look, the Dean of Medicine promised me an interview with you."

"I don't care what Snape said, I am telling you now, and I do not want you as a fellow." Malfoy didn't even look up from his computer. He glanced up for a heartbeat, "Why are you walking towards my desk?"

"Because I want my interview." Harry said, trying very, very hard to keep his voice from sounding as annoyed as he felt. He wanted this fellowship, he needed it. Malfoy was one of the best specialists on infectious disease in the country; maybe Malfoy would be the one to figure out what killed his parents all those years ago.

"I don't need an interview to tell that I don't want you."

Harry snapped, "Why not?"

Malfoy looked up at him, took a good long look. "What are you, sixteen?"

"Twenty-three."

"Not really dressed to impress, are you?" The blonde doctor said mockingly.

The younger doctor stood in front of Malfoy's desk, arms crossed over his chest, wearing a cocky smirk, "My resume is more then impressive enough." He held out a manila folder.

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but took the folder. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk as Malfoy skimmed the papers inside the folder. A confused and irritated frown settled on the blonde's face, "You graduated from high-school when you were sixteen?"

"I skipped a grade and took advanced courses," Harry shrugged, he liked to pretend it was no big deal—something kids did all the time.

"And you graduated college at eighteen?"

Harry said professionally and simply, "I took extra courses."

"Ah, and then you went to Harvard med-school?" Malfoy said, "Jez, I'll bet you've never even gotten drunk."

"I don't like alcohol."

"Freak," Malfoy muttered, "so you did med-school in two years and you did a two year Residency—do you get away with everything?"

Harry's lips quirked into a smile, "yeah, pretty much."

"So you just expect me to hire you, even though you have no actual experience in treating patients or diagnostics…just because your parents were smart."

"I'm specializing in infectious disease; I started on it last year."

Malfoy pushed the folder back to Harry, "I want experienced Doctors, not a little kid playing dress up in Daddy's lab coat."

Harry took the folder and the smile on his face faltered again, "You need me."

The blonde coughed, "And why, pray tell?"

"I did my homework, Malfoy. This department is competing with the bio-medical department right? You both have six months and whoever wins gets to stay a permanent department."

The older Doctor raised an elegant blonde brow, not irritated now, but interested. "How did you find that out?"

Harry smirked, "I have my ways…and I also know that it wouldn't hurt for Harry Potter to be working in your department, in fact it gives you a pretty substantial advantage over the bio-medical department."

"You really want this fellowship, don't you?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"That's my business."

They looked at each other for a moment, measuring, questioning, and wondering. Finally Malfoy said, "Not good enough"

"What?!" Harry snarled.

"You haven't given me a good enough reason to hire you."

The younger Doctor glared viciously at Malfoy who was smirking, again. Harry was starting to intimately dislike that smirk. "I'm very smart."

"Boring."

"My parents died when I was young and I'm severely traumatized," Harry said sarcastically.

Malfoy cocked his head in acknowledgment, but looked at him with eyes that asked for more.

"I'll work my ass off."

He actually yawned.

Harry's brow furrowed in irritation, "I've hear rumors about you. I've heard that you're a genius—that you can solve any medical mystery. I wanna know if they're true."

"Like an insect to a lamp." Malfoy said, he rested his elbows on the desk and let his chin rest on his hands, like a cat eyeing a yummy little canary.

"I guess so," Harry shrugged.

"More." Malfoy said.

"I don't have anything else," Harry said quietly, running a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Your parents, they wrote a lot of books didn't they?"

The younger doctor shrugged again, but his face darkened—just a little bit. "I'm sure they did, but I never read any of them."

"…do you have any idea what your parents even did?"

"well my mom was a neurosurgeon and my dad was a-"

Malfoy interrupted, "I know that…but you have no idea what they did in their fields."

"No," Harry shrugged, "It's never applied to me."

Malfoy looked at the young man with growing interest, the average grad student would know more about James and Lily Potter's work then their own son seemed to. "I already have three fellows." Malfoy said, looking back down at his computer.

"No, you don't. I get the third position." Harry growled.

"Not unless I say yes. And once again I say, no."

"Gimmie a week."

The blonde looked up from his computer, "for what?"

"Like a test drive, let me work for you for a week and if you still don't want me I'll leave." Harry insisted.

Malfoy knew he should say no, other-wise he would just add to the kid's superiority complex, but there was something painfully interesting about a kid this desperate to work with him. Nobody liked Malfoy, they respected him because he _was _a fucking genius—but they didn't want to work for him, not like this. "Fine, go get me a coffee and tell our lovely dean of medicine, Snape, that if he arranges anymore interviews for me I'll show up on his next date and tell her he's actually a woman."

Harry nodded and grinned impishly, walking out of the room with a skip in his step.

Malfoy noticed that he'd left his resume. The blonde thumbed through it, true—it was impressive. The young man was considered brilliant by some of the best doctors in the country. Any of them would've jumped at the chance to have Potter as a fellow. Why did Potter want him? It was an interesting little mystery that Draco Malfoy was more then a little bit interested in solving.

He went back to his computer, typing in a peaceful silence.

Suddenly there was a medical folder slammed onto his desk and a pretty brunette standing above him. "Forty seven year old man presents with flu-like symptoms but no fever!" She said excitedly. Hermione Granger was twenty nine and pretty with shiny brown eyes and wavy brown hair—she also had been trying for the three weeks she'd worked for Malfoy to provide him with some baffling medical mystery and prove herself as a fellow.

"Is he vomiting?" Malfoy sighed.

"Yes."

"…is he slightly green?"

"Oh…well a little."

"Did you take a patient history?" The blonde winced, he shouldn't have asked that.

"Well his father was a construction worked and his mother worked at JC Pennies and they met in 1950 and then they bought a house in Philadelphia..."

Malfoy sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, tuning out the mildly pleasant voice of his fellow. She always took insanely long patient histories.

"-mall…"

The blonde said from between his hands, "He has food-poisoning!"

For a blessed second Granger shut up, and then she said "that makes sense,"

"Jesus." Malfoy sighed, "Stop hunting around for cases!" But the truth was they needed cases, they'd only had one and the bio-medical department had and solved 3 already. They needed something big, an epidemic would be good….Malfoy smirked, imagining the head-lines Dr. Malfoy solves puzzling epidemic.

"Malfoy, what is this!"

Malfoy looked up to find his second fellow, an easily angered red head by the name of Ronald Weasley. The blonde rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. Why, why, why did he need to hire fellows? "That is a piece of paper."

"No, it's a request from Snape that I be excluded from the next case!" Weasley snarled. He practically threw the note at Malfoy. The blonde read the note and shrugged.

"I guess the family didn't enjoy your…temper tantrum." Malfoy said.

The red head practically shouted, "It wasn't a temper tantrum!"

"You're having one right now." The blonde sighed. They needed a case so badly—he needed a case to keep this apartment afloat. Granger sighed and sat down on the couch by the door, mumbling about how she needed a coffee while Ron sat down on their table, which unfortunately didn't have any chairs.

The door opened a third time and Harry came in, holding two cups of coffee. He set one down on the blonde doctor's desk. "I'm guessing you like it black?"

Malfoy didn't even thank Potter; he snatched up the coffee and took a huge gulp. Then he coughed and started at the cup in horror, "What the hell is this?!"

Harry looked quizzically at his own coffee cup and took a tiny sip, he coughed too. He quickly snatched his own coffee from Malfoy's hand and took a huge sip of it. "So good," He sighed and placed the other coffee cup in Malfoy's open hand, "Sorry I must've switched them."

"That wasn't coffee, that was..." Malfoy searched for a word, "that was just cream and sugar!"

Harry took another sip of the sugary mix and grinned, "There's a little coffee in it."

Malfoy sighed, "You don't like coffee, do you?"

"Not really, but it makes me look professional."

The blonde looked Harry up and down, "So would a tie and a hair cut."

Harry grinned impishly again and took another sip from his coffee cup. "Yeah, but that would ruin my reputation."

Malfoy snorted, "What reputation?"

"Who is this?" Weasley growled.

"This is Harry Potter, our new fellow and coffee-fetcher. Don't worry he'll only be here for a week."

Harry glared at Malfoy. Even though the blonde was as irritating and confusing as people said he was, Harry liked him. It was refreshing for someone to question him, to treat him like a kid for once. But he was going to prove himself to Malfoy; he was going to make the blonde respect him…after all he was Harry Potter.

A/N: I missed the new house last night. I am extremely bummed. sniffle anyway, please review it makes me really really happy!


End file.
